I Can't Get Over You
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: So Kurt comes back to Lima for Spring Break. He and Blaine haven't spoken since the wedding and he's greeted by a new image of Blaine that he didn't expect to see when he visits the Glee club one afternoon. (This is fro Klaine Week day 2, but I'm posting it here early! Meep it's T for language, I guess)


Kurt was home for spring break and he couldn't even describe how nice being back home was. He never thought he'd miss Lima, Ohio, but he really did. He missed his dad and the way it actually fell silent at night and being able to walk down the street without having to constantly look around for shady characters. It's not that he didn't love New York, but a little taste of home was what he needed right now, especially after he and Adam broke up. The break up was a very mature, mutual thing, but Kurt could use a break from seeing him around town.

He was on his third day of being home when he convinced Finn to let him come to Glee club that day. Finn kept babbling some nonsense about things being weird with Blaine and that Kurt really wouldn't want to go, but Kurt didn't care. Both he and Blaine were old enough to handle themselves, plus a little part of him wanted to try to talk to Blaine, and possibly get back together.

Mr. Schue insisted that Kurt wait outside of the classroom until he was called in. Applause greeted Kurt, which he was happy to accept. He grinned and scanned the room. When his eyes got arrived at the back corner, he saw something he did not expect. It was definitely Blaine, but he didn't look like himself. His hair was a weird mixture of curly and straight, it looked like he'd done a horrible job of straightening it, with dip dyed green tips and a pierced nose and left ear. He was wearing dark eyeliner and a trashy leather jacket.

Kurt's mouth hung open as he looked at Blaine, but everybody else seemed oblivious to the fact that he was frozen. Well, everybody but Blaine. Blaine's eyes grew bright with anger and his nostrils flared as he felt Kurt judging him. He angrily pushed back in his chair and crossed his arm as Mr. Schue begged Kurt for a solo. Everybody else in the club asked as well, so Kurt pulled it together and sang Black Bird. He kept glancing at Blaine to see his reaction, knowing this song should get an emotional response from him, but he just looked coldly at the wall behind Kurt.

Kurt sat in one of the chairs in the front next to Finn for the remainder of the rehearsal. It took all of his will power not to get up and say something to Blaine right then. When it finally ended, he told Finn to just go home and that he'd find a way himself and waited until Blaine started heading out of the room to get out of his chair. He jumped up and nearly ran after Blaine.

"Blaine!" he called out down the hallway, but Blaine balled his hand into an angry fist and started walking faster. Kurt jogged until he caught up to Blaine. "Blaine, wait!"

Blaine turned to look at Kurt angrily. "What do you want?" he scowled.

"What's going on with you?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine much closer. When he talked, Kurt noticed the stud in his tongue.

"What's it matter to you?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms.

"I just… Blaine, look at you!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What's it matter what I look like?" he spat in a low voice. "You don't care anymore."

Kurt's brows furrowed together, "What do you mean?"

Blaine huffed and turned around to face the direction he was walking before. "It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone."

"No," Kurt said, his voice commanding but soft. "Tell me what's going on."

Blaine turned back to Kurt and nearly yelled, "Do you really want to know? Do you want to know about how I don't have any friends here anymore? Or about how worthless you made me feel when you slept with me and then acted like it was nothing? Or about how angry I was when Tina told me that Brittany told her that Santana told her you watched our fucking movie with your new boyfriend?"

Kurt's face dropped a little and everything about his demeanor turned softer.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Stop. Don't pity me."

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand, which he then realized it was filled with rings. "Please," he said softly. "Calm down, Blaine. Just talk to me."

"Why the fuck do you even care?" Blaine asked, jerking his hand away. "Because I dress a way you don't like? Because I look a little more edgy and my words are more honest?"

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head, "No. It's because you're pretending to be someone you're not."

"How would you know? We haven't had a _real _conversation in months." Blaine spat.

"Blaine, I was hurt." Kurt defended.

"Yeah, well so was I." Blaine growled. "You forgot about me in a fucking second. I was in so much pain and nobody cared. I was so fucking alone, Kurt. And then you came back in my life and I thought you cared, but obviously I was wrong."

"I never forgot about you." Kurt said, his voice a lot stronger than before. "I never forgot and I never stopped caring."

"You sure as hell acted like it." Blaine said, his own voice faltering. His shoulders dropped and Kurt could tell that Blaine was slowly becoming more vulnerable.

"I know." Kurt admitted. "I thought it would protect me from getting hurt again. And when I was here for the wedding, I thought if we got together one last time, it'd be a nice way to say goodbye. I thought it'd help me get over you. And when Adam and I watched Moulin Rogue, I thought it would help me move on. But it didn't' work, Blaine. I can't get over you."

Blaine stepped away, eyes slightly watery. "Stop. You're just saying that. You just don't want me hanging out with Skanks and dressing like this and doing that kind of stuff."

Kurt shook his head, "No, Blaine. I swear. If this is what makes you happy, then keep doing it, but know that I'm serious. I still care about you so much. I came to Glee today, mostly to see if you and I could go out for coffee and talk or something."

Blaine almost smiled, but it immediately dropped. He rose an eyebrow. "What about Adam?"

"We broke up." Kurt said softly.

Blaine shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly and looked at the ground for a second. There was an awkward, heavy silence in the air. Finally, Blaine looked up at Kurt, a smile on his face. "So, coffee?"

And through the make up and piercings, Kurt knew he head his dorky, adorable Blaine back.


End file.
